Kingdom Hearts After Game BBQ!
by Anya Em
Summary: Another succesful game! The annual after game BBQ is scheduled to take place at Bossman's house, will it be total chaos like the last after game BBQ? Rated M for drugs, pimping, violence, and language. Just being careful, there's not that much bad stuff.


**KINGDOM HEARTSAFTER GAME BBQ!**

(Cast of Kingdom Hearts gathers in board room to listen to head designer-producer-boss man talk about the after game bbq)

bossman- Okay! Congrats people! Another game well...played/made/and sold!

(cast goes "woohoo!" and high fives each other)

Boosman- Well, as you all know, we're going to be having the annual aftergame bbq! And this year, it's going to be at my mansion!

(cast-WOOHOO!)

bossman- Okay, a few rules.

cast- awww! (sora- dammit!)

boosman- rule one, sora, no booze.

sora- what the fck?why not!

bossman- rule two, kairi, no hooker friends

all the guys go- NOOO!

bossman-rule three, riku...no pimping, we all know u luv to, but u cant pimp out our female characters ne more.

riku-(is looking fly in a bright red leather suit, and pimp cane) biotch, i'll pimp slap u!

bossman- rule four, donald, goofey, mickey, no coke, i mean seriously, last ,my wife couldnt get the stains out of the carpet.

goofy- well, yo moma!

donald and mickey- OHHH BURNNN!

bossman- rule five, riku, sora...we cant have those weird goth girls over any more...too much trouble.

(sora pulls outta keyblade, and so does riku)

sora and riku-WHAT DID U CALL MY BITCH..I MEAN GIRLFRIEND?

bossman- Cloud, no swords at the party, my wifes terrified now.

cloud-keeps sharpening his sword

bossman- leon, no fires, ok?

leon-(clicks a lighter on and off)

bossman- axel, u need to bring something this time, and chaos does not count.

axel- CHAOS CHAOS!

sora-(whispers to riku) dude, do u think we should have given him all those pixie stix? do u think it was dumb to do?

riku-pimpin'fo shizzle my lil white craka homie.

bossman-(attempts to stop axel running around like a humming bird and jumping out of windows) well see you in 4 days!

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

**BBQ**

bossman- (walks around frantically) WHERE ARE THEY?

(suddenly riku and his hotness walks in shirt undone)

riku- yo bossman, where sora?

bossman- I DONT KNOW!(screams)

riku- say it, dont spray it bro. (walks away like a total hottie surfer, flipping his hair in slo-mo)

sora-(walks in with a goth girl on one arm, and a goth girl walking beside him)

sora- i luv u evie, yes i do, whos my hot goth babe? (makes kissy lips at evie)

evie-(smiles and kisses him back)

sora- well, salem, do u see riku ne where?

salem-(drools at riku who is magically surfing in a lil kiddy pool on a 50 foot wave)

(salem and riku see each other and do the running thru a feild of daises thing, and totaly miss each other, salem hugging bossman, and riku hugging the hot grille)

mickey-(smokes a joint) hoo-hoo! what fckin idiots!

donald- fo sho bitch, now gimme a hit on that joint, donald needs some luvin.

goofy-(overdosed and is now foaming at the mouth)

salem-(gets off bossman after he has a good grab at her ass, and hugs riku) MY HOTNESS!

riku-(hugs back) my goth!

axel-(hugs potatoe salad bowl) MY BRING ALONG!

(everyone looks at him like o.o')

axel- WHA? U WANTED ME TO BRING SOMETHING!

(riku and salem slink away into the darkness)

(hampster dance song vcomes on and evie and sora dance like idiots while everyone else dances normal)

kairi-(walks in and every one stops as she head flips, and she stands still for like five minutes)

sora-(out of the corner of his mouth) MOVE ALREADY! THIS IS LONGER THEN LAST TIME!

kairi-(walks around, and everybody moves again)

evie- i thought she was never going to move.(sighs in releif)

kairi-(pours a gallon of gasoline on evie, and lights her on fire)

sora- babe! ur hot!(lights himself on fire) feel the burn!

(evie and sora dance until they are ashes, at which point the use one of their lives to come back to normal form)

(riku and salem run out of the shadows, jump in the kiddy-pool, and loud happy laughter comes from within)

(kiddy-pool is now a bazillion feet deep)

(riku and salem's clothes magically appear on the bank)

cloud-(pretends to be a ninja and stalks people in the trees)

cloud-(sees mickey, and jumps out of the tree with his really big sword) DIE FCKER!(battle cry)

mickey-wtf is goin on?

leon- WHO SAID FIRE!(lights kairi's hair on fire)

kairi- NO! MY HAIR COST A THOUSAND DOLLARS!

kairi-(runs to kiddy pool, and jumps in, only to be shoved out by salem)

salem-(is butt naked, but nobody can see nethin cuz only her head is above water) PRIVACY BITCH! EVER HEARD OF IT!

riku-(swims up looking mighty perverted, and pulls salem under)

sora-(throws down his spork full of potatoe salad) THIS TASTES LIKE SHIT!

axel-(holds potatoe salad protectivly) hey! it has feelings too u no! its tofu! u evil meany!

(once again, every one looks at him like O.O')

axel- WHA? I JUST WANT YA'LL TO EAT HEALTHY! (runs away crying like a lil girl in his designer jeans and tummy shirt)

evie-(watches bossman's paint on his house dry)

sora-(to evie) sweetie, do i have to make u play with barbies again?

evie-O.O NOOOOOO! NE THING BUT THAT! (sits at sora's feet)

_SUDDENLY!_

_THERE IS NO MORE MASHED POTATOES!_

_GOOFEY IS PRONOUNCED DEAD!_

_MICKEY AND DONALD R MAKING OUT BEHIND A FLOATY!_

_THE HEARTLESS LEADER GOES OUT AND BUYS A BAG OF ICE!_

_RIKU AND AXEL R FIGHTING_

_RIKU IS WEARING REALLY TIGHT BLAKC LEATHER PANTS, IS SHIRTLESS, AND TOTALLY HOT_

_SALEM IS WEARIN WHAT SHE USUALLY WEARS! FISHNETSS TO HER MID-THGIH, A LONG SKIRT CUT TO THE HIP, A PAIR OF BLACK SHORTS, AND A BLACK TANK! HER HAIR IS CROPED TO CHIN AND SHOULDER, AND HER OUTFIT IS MADE BY HOT TOPIC! OH YEA!_

_EVIE IS WEARING A BARNEY OUTFIT!_

_WTF! Y IS EVIE WEARING A BARNEY OUTFIT! THATS SUPPOSED TO BE DONALD!_

_EVIE IS WEARING A HOT PINK AND BLACK TANK, WITH BLACK CAPRIS AND A CHOCKER!_

_SORA IS JUST BEIN HOT IN THOSE AWESOME BONDAGE PANTS!_

_DID I METNION THAT RIKU AND AXEL WERE FIGHTING? OH YEAH, I DID!_

r(iku stabs axels designer shoes)

axel- my shoes! no! u have killed my power! melts im melting! MELTINGGGG!

(riku, shrugs and makes out with salem, who is sitting on the back of a really big bloo horse)

(they ride off into the sunset never to be seen again until the following monday)

evie-(runs away with sora after finding out the the production of twinkies was halted)

bossman-(his wife finds out he likes salem and leaves him starts working on next kingdom hearts game!)

bossman- that was one fcked up bbq...(draws a pretty pony)

**THE END! OH SNAP!**


End file.
